Good Looks, Bad Intentions
by Brook Brainwash
Summary: Fuzugaki Hoshigaki has constantly been harrassed by Ichimaru Gin ever since they met. He always attempts to remove the ribbons in her hair to get rid of her "ridiculous" hairstyle, but when he succeeds...? GinXOC
1. Wrong order!

_**Author's Note**__:__ This story takes place 100 years prior to the current Bleach events._

_Learn Japanese!__**Hoshigaki**__ means 'Dried Persimmon' and __**Kaki**__ means 'Persimmon'._

* * *

Fizugaki Hoshigaki opened her golden yellow eyes to the sounds of sparrows at her window, a daily routine for her ever since she came to live in the Rukon district. She immediately sprang out of bed, pumped and ready for work. She turned and frowned at her appearance in the mirror. Her two hair-buns had come loose as her knee-length light blue hair exposed the two white fox ears her hair-buns were supposed to conceal. She sighed and sat down in front of the mirror, re-doing the former hairstyle and tying each of them with a black ribbon. The buns were ridiculously huge for her small form. Some thought they were humorous, some thought they were cute. Others absolutely _hated_ them. She sighed again, thinking about the silver-haired, fox-faced teen that made it his personal duty to remove the ribbons and let the tresses of her blue hair fall.

She quickly put on her semi-formal blue and white kimono, careful to conceal her tail, and walked to the front of her house, which was a small restaurant she owned. She sold mainly candy and sweets with the occasional tea and food she served, all for a reasonable price. She grabbed one of the dried persimmon candies she made, deeming it her favorite creation. The process was quite simple in her eyes, as all she needed to do was cut bite-sized pieces of dried persimmon, boil it in sugar water and let them dry again. She grabbed another piece, munching down on the sugarcoated persimmon candy when the little bell to her shop jingled.

"I-Irashiamase!" The shy kitsune beamed as four people entered her store.

Ichimaru Gin grinned his usual sly grin as he walked with Hinamori Momo, Kira Izuru and Abarai Renji.

"Ano, what are we doing here, Ichimaru-fukutaicho?" The academy student, Hinamori Momo, asked.

"I'm just treatin' my three pupils to a well deserved lunch." He replied, eyes never leaving the shy Hoshigaki. Dried persimmon were his favorite food so, naturally, she became his favorite toy.

"She's cute, ne, Izuru-kun?" Renji smirked, nudging his fellow peer and motioned towards the blue-haired beauty walking towards them.

"Yes, but her hair-style is… interesting." Izuru stifled a chuckle at the girl's huge hair-buns. Gin's grin never faltered, but if one were to look closely, they could see a tiny vein on his forehead.

"W-What will you have today, I-Ichimaru-sama. I-I've made a new candy I think you'll like." She smiled nervously, as she led them to a table, ignoring the fact that Gin was inching closer to her. That is until he reached for one of her ribbons. She quickly dodged, the black silk brushing his fingers.

"Not today Ichimaru-sama, please." She pleaded, regaining her original composure.

"Whatever are you talkin' about, Hoshigaki-chan? I'm hurt." The shinigami said with mock hurt. Hoshigaki fidgeted and took out a notepad from the sleeves of her kimono.

"S-So, um, what would you like?" She asked, the shy smile plastered on her face.

"Ano, do you have anything with peaches?" Momo asked politely, wanting to satisfy her craving for her favorite food.

"Of course! We have peach tea, candy, onigiri, Momo no Kanten and peach sorbet." Hoshigaki grinned, a contrast to her usual shy behavior.

"I'll have the Momo no Kanten and peach tea, please." Momo smiled in return. She wrote down the order and turned to the red-haired student.

"And you, sir?" She asked sweetly, quickly warming up to the group (With the exception to Gin). Renji grinned, leaning in close to her.

"I'll have white tea and anything that's not spicy." His replied in a way that made the girl blush.

"A-Alright. And you, Kira-sama?" Hoshigaki said with much politeness to the noble.

"Do you have Agar Agar?"

"The best Mizuyokan in the district. 20 Kan a piece." Hoshigaki grinned again, as he placed an order for ten pieces and some green tea. Then, she turned to Gin.

"W-What about you, Ichimaru-sama?" She stuttered, going back to her shy self.

Gin noticed this and mentally growled. Why did she act so casual to everyone else but him? He pushed that question away to be answered later and ordered.

"The usual, Kaki-chan." His grinning face looked up at her as he used his nickname for her, causing Hoshigaki to blush. She squeaked and nodded, quickly scurrying to the kitchen to prepare the food.

* * *

Hoshigaki balanced three trays, one on her head and two in her hands, careful not to fall as she walked to the shinigamis' table.

"Here you are." The kitsune smiled, setting the trays on a table nearby. She placed the jellied peach desert in front of Momo along with her tea.

"Wah! It looks deliscous!" She beamed, taking a bite as Hoshigaki set down the other three dishes.

"How did you know Taiyaki was my favorite?" Renji asked skeptically.

"I-I just assumed…" She blushed lightly, placing Izuru's dish in front of him and then lastly, Gin's Dried Persimmon. She heard the shop's phone ring turned to answer it.

"Oh! And Kaki-chan, can you make me a bag of those candies you were talking about?" She nodded and answered the phone. Hoshigaki got an order for a bag of dried sweet potatoes as she was preparing Gin's candy. She set it on the counter along with the bag of dried sweet potatoes.

"Neh, Kaki-chan. We'll be going now." Gin grinned, taking one of the bags and set the money on the counter.

"Alright. Please come again!" Hoshigaki smiled sweetly as the group of four left. She put the money in a box under the counter and temporarily closed the restaurant to deliver the bag of dried sweet potatoes… that weren't on the counter.

"Oh no! Gin must've grabbed the wrong bag!" The kitsune fretted and grabbed Gin's candy and ran out the door.


	2. Foxy, Foxy, what's it gonna be?

**Author's Note:** I drew what Hoshi-chan looks like with her hair down and such: BrookBrainwash(dot)DeviantArt(dot)com/art/Fuzugaki-Hoshigaki-144467821

* * *

"Ichimaru-sama! Don't eat it!" Hoshigaki called as she ran towards the fox-faced lieutenant. But it was too late; Gin had already consumed one of the dried sweet potatoes and started gagging. As quick as she could, Hoshigaki shoved one of the persimmon candies in his mouth, the sweetness overpowering the taste of the sweet potato. Gin finally swallowed and fixed his close-eyed gaze at the poor fox-girl.

"What was that?"

"Y-You grabbed the wrong bag. They were dried sweet potatoes…" The shy girl replied nervously.

"Ah, but you should've been watching over your costumers. Good thing you acted as quickly as you could. Who knows what might've happened." He said in mock disappointment. The poor girl looked down ashamed.

"I am truly sorry for my mistake. I promise it won't happen again." She bowed to the ground.

"You think a promise is gonna to cut it? You'll have to repay me… with your body." He smirked, kissing Hoshigaki on the cheek and flash-stepping away, bag of persimmon candies in hand. Hoshigaki just stood there; beet red. Gin's last words echoed in her mind as she walked home in a zombie-like state.

"I need tea…" She mumbled, pouring herself a cup of peach tea and closed the restaurant early.

Hoshigaki awoke in a daze, yesterday's events slowly registering in her mind.

"He kissed me!!" My, Hoshi-chan is a slow one… She shivered and looked towards the sliding door of her room to find it open.

"I-I probably didn't close it last night." Hoshigaki smiled nervously to herself. She went to close it when two hands flew out, removing her ribbons in one swift movement. Gin's grin widened when Kaki's blue hair fell freely.

"Honestly, why would you put such beautiful long hai—Oh. My." An extremely rare expression befell the lieutenant's face as his grin disappeared. His hand instinctively moved to her cute fox ears, gently rubbing them. Hoshigaki trembled, shying away from the Shinigami despite the fact that the gesture was extremely pleasant.

"Do you have a tail as well?" That was all Gin could say. He didn't quite expect his little Kaki-chan to be a kitsune. Granted, the animalistic trait was uncommon, it was not unheard of. There have been rumors of a wolfman Shinigami in one of the squads. Hoshigaki blushed a deep crimson as she slowly removed her kimono, revealing her yukata under it and the white fluffy tail sticking out of it. Why did she look so cute?

"Gin-sama, please don't tell anyone! I-I don't want to be an outcast…"

"I won't tell anyone… but you can never wear those idiotic buns when we're alone, understand?" Gin blackmailed _compromised _with a grin. Hoshigaki nodded reluctantly.

"A-Alright…" She mumbled and he walked away. What was she to do now? And why were her cheeks so hot?

Hoshigaki decided not to open her place of business and took a stroll throughout Soul Society, her ears being covered by high pony-tails tied with the usual black ribbon. Though they were extremely uncomfortable and hard to hear, her highly sensitive ears withstood the torment.

'_Just in-case he catches me by surprise. He told me I couldn't wear my _buns_ with him, sooo…' _Hoshi-chan looked around warily, trying to sense if the fox-faced lieutenant was around.

"Boo." The timid kitsune whirled around to find Abarai Renji accompanied by very short shinigami-in-training, much like himself.

"A-Ah, Renji-sama, you scared me…" Hoshigaki blushed grasping her chest where her frantic heart was beating.

"Neh, Renji, who's this?" The female shinigami asked.

"Ah! Hoshi-chan, this is Kuchiki Rukia. Rukia, this is Fuzugaki Hoshigaki." Renji grinned attention set on the woman shinigami. Hoshigaki smiled inwardly.

'_He really loves her…' _A blush spread across her cheeks and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Renji asked.

"You like her don't you?" She smiled, pointing at the two.

"W-What!? Nah! We… We're just friends!" Renji protested, a dark blush on his cheeks. Rukia just laughed.

"A-Anyway Hoshi-chan, you changed your hair-style."

"Ah! Y-Yes, I guess you can say I lost a bet…"

"Really? To who?" Rukia questioned.

"To me, of course." The two women visibly tensed. Hoshigaki turned around to see the infamous Gin towering over her.

"O-O-Ohayo G-Gin-s-sama!" The nervous kitsune greeted, backing away from the lieutenant. Gin's grin unnoticeably faltered as the cute girl shied away from him. Why did she only do that to him? She never shied away from Renji…

"Ne, Kaki-chan, why is you're restaurant closed? It's almost lunch time and I'm hungry…" The fox-faced lieutenant grinned, concealing his great irritation.

"I, uh, thought… I c-could take the day off…" Hoshigaki stuttered, refusing to look in Gin's eyes.

"What a shame. Can you still make _me_ lunch? I'll pay you extra~" Gin _bargained,_ hoisting the fox-girl over his shoulder and left the two shinigami in confusion.

"…What just happened?" Rukia asked Renji, pointing to where the two foxes left.

"I have no clue…"


	3. Is Rukia plotting something? Yes

_**Authors Note:** The original title for this was _"Is Rukia plotting something that will undoubtedly change the plot of this storry? (Yes.)". _Enjoy~ :D_

* * *

Hoshigaki sighed as she re-opened the shop so she wouldn't have to be alone with Gin. Needless to say, the fox-faced lieutenant was peeved, but he didn't let it show. Hoshi-chan, on the other hand, could tell right away that he was pissed.

"A-Ano… Gin-sama, what's wrong? I-Is your tea cold?" The kitsune asked balancing three trays for a large group of Shinigami from squad eleven.

"Oy! We ain't got all day, woman!"

"Ah! C-Coming!" She quickly and carefully placed the plates in front each person. Gin growled, looking down at his dried persimmon.

"Gin-sama, i-is there a problem with your food?" Hoshigaki asked when she returned from the rowdy bunch.

"Not at all! Everything's perfect." Gin replied, giving her a fake smile. Hoshi-chan could see through the lie, but shrugged it off.

"More sake, sweet-cheeks!" a drunken Shinigami slurred, wrapping an arm around her waist and dangling the empty sake bottle in front of her.

"Th-There's no mor—Ah!" Hoshigaki jumped at the squeeze she received on her rear. By now Gin had had enough.

"Suzaku!" The said Shinigami was sent flying through the door as someone had conveniently opened it.

"Alright, I want the rest of you scum out of here before I skewer the rest of ya!" Gin threatened his sly grin only adding on to the threat.

"H-Hai, Ichimaru-fukutaicho!" The rest of the Shinigami stuttered, running out.

"G-Gin-sama! I appreciate the help but-"

"Hoshi-chan, I was greatly dissatisfied by the food. I demand compensation." Hoshigaki trembled. She had _never_ had a costumer who wasn't happy before. Gin looked down at the blue-haired kitsune who looked like she was about to cry, instantly feeling a small pang of guilt.

"Uh… To make up for my… cold tea. I demand you let me take you out on a date, ne?" Gin winked, patting Hoshi on the head before leaving.

"I'll pick you up at… lets say, 7 tonight, hmmm?" and with that, the fox-face was gone.

* * *

"Wh-What am I going to do! I-I-I've never been on a date before!" Hoshigaki freaked, pulling at her hair. Had this not been a "serious" matter Renji and Rukia would be laughing hysterically at the girl's antics. What am I kidding, they were laughing their asses off.

"Hoshi-chan is right, though. Gin is a snake…" Rukia sighed, recovering her demeanor.

"Hey, he's probably not that much of a bad guy. Why don't you try going out with him. If you don't like him, don't let him request another one, see what I'm sayin'?" Renji reasoned, to ease the tension slightly creeping in the closed shop.

"I… I guess I could give it a try…" Hoshigaki mumbled, glancing at the clock on the wall. 5:49. She had approximately one hour, eleven minutes and twenty-three seconds to prepare for her night out with the fox-faced fukutaicho. Nope, twenty-two...twenty-one...

"I'm almost out of time!" She fretted, pulling at her pony-tails, almost revealing her fox ears.

"Wait, wait Hoshigaki-chan. I'll help you prepare." Rukia sighed in defeat leading the fox to her room.

"Renji, head out without me, kay~"

"Huh? U-Uh… yeah…" A blush spread across the red-head's face.

"I still don't see why I have to leave while you change. We're both women right?" Rukia said mischievously.

"I-I'm very self conscious about my body." At least Hoshigaki didn't have to lie. The sound of the door sliding open caught the shinigami-in-training's attention.

"S-So… How do I look?" The shy blue-haired fox asked as she stood awkwardly in the door way.

"You… You look so cute!" Rukia squealed dropping her cool demeanor and literally glomping the taller girl. She was right. The kitsune did look cute. The pink kimono Rukia picked out for her along with the matching black obi only complimented her curves and the color of her hair, which she left down, covering her ears painfully with black bows, barely covering up her ears.

"Are... Are you sure? Nothing looked weird?" Hoshigaki fretted, twittling with her fingers.

"Haha! No way! Even my brother wouldn't resist your femininity! Hmmm..." A small plot was forming in her head. Her Onii-chan _has_ seemed very lonely lately... And there was no way this date with Ichimaru would be a success.

"Someday I want you to come over to my house, alright? I want to visit my brother, I barely have time nowadays." The tiny Kuchiki member pouted.

"H-Hai. But... I wouldn't want to intrude o-on Kuchiki-sama."

"Oh you~ It won't bother him one bit."

"I-If you say so..."

"Am I interrupting somethin'?" The two girls visibly tensed, turning to the entrance of the kitsune's room.

"I-I-I-Ich-"

"Ichimaru..." Rukia mumbled with distaste.

"My don't ya look fetchin', Hoshi-chan~" Gin cooed as he entered the room. He was dressed in a semi-formal grass green kimono, that, in Hoshigaki's opinion, looked very nice on him.

"Ah! You too..." Hoshigaki blushed, covering her part of her face with the sleeve of her kimono.

"Well, are you ready?" he chuckled at her shy behavior.

"Um, yes. Rukia, I guess... I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Watch your back Ichimaru." Rukia shot a glare at the fox-faced lieutenant before leaving. Gin slithered his arm around the kitsune's waist.

"So, where would you like to go to, ne?" He smiled genuinely at the blushing Hoshigaki as they exited her house/restaurant.

"W-Well, in district one, there's a sakura viewing festival... B-But if you don't wanna go-!" Hoshi-chan was hushed by Gin placing a finger on her lips.

"Lets go." He grinned, leading her down the road.


End file.
